Episode 9358 (19th January 2018)
Plot Seb is cross-questioned and affirms that is was Phelan who made him make the statetment. Eileen can take no more and walks out of the gallery while Anna, Gary and Faye look on triumphantly. One of Luke's friends agrees to make a police appeal for information. Still in the Rovers, Billy is in obvious pain wishing it was time for his painkillers while Adam watches on. Peter is annoyed with Toyah for thinking he still has feelings for Carla. She admits that she now knows there's nothing between them but pushes him to tell her what it is that's bothering him, just as Adam pushes Billy past them to take him home. Toyah voices her sympathy for his condition, unsettling Peter. Cathy agrees to help Gemma come up with an idea to do something special for Henry's birthday. Bethany tells Sam her concerns about Sarah and Gary getting back together. Peter confides in Ken his problems with Toyah. They are both suspicious as to why Adam is helping Billy. Zeedan tries to bring Alya out of herself but she insists on confronting her grief. Anna's family and supporters are pleased with the day's progress. Gary gloats at Phelan, pointing out that the police will start digging into his activities now that they suspect him of perjury. Liz also agrees to help Gemma with ideas for Henry. Eva and Adam go out with Eva still uncertain what to say to him about the baby. Gary goes into the Rovers to meet Sarah but Sam is there and drapes herself over him, just as Sarah walks in. She falls for the sting and storms out, with Gary following, pleading unsuccessfully that he doesn't know who the girl is. Tim is nervous about giving evidence at the trial tomorrow. Gary arranges for Seb to stay with an army mate the other side of Manchester. He can't understand who the girl was. Eileen confesses to a surprised Billy that she has doubts about Phelan. Fully in on Sam's plan, Bethany tells Sarah that she's better off without Gary. Gemma is taken with Liz's idea of a themed-party for Henry in the Rovers. Peter is about to confess to Toyah but she stalls him, saying that she trusts him and knows he needs his space. Liz gives Tim advice on public speaking for tomorrow. Craig is perturbed when Bethany confesses that she and Sam set Gary up. A panicking Phelan starts to pack his bags. Anna is surprised to get a visit from Eileen. They bond over Seb, with Eileen shocked over what her husband is capable of. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Ronny Jhutti *Prosecution Barrister - Linda Armstrong *Judge - Fiona Gillies *Clerk - Martelle Edinborough *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and lobby *Tassels - Main bar area *Norcross Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany decides to set up Gary in a sting operation; Peter reassures Toyah of his fidelity; and Liz persuade Gemma to throw a party for Henry. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,578,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes